


Baby's On Fire

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Snow Crash - Neal Stephenson
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sequel, Vaginal Sex, but here she's legal and consenting, he never loses a girlfriend, statutory rape in canon, though she's clearly somewhat affected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: "The RARE chopper comes thwacking in, dangerously close, and she looks up at it, just for an instant, and sees Raven looking at her though the window. ... He's got a certain look on his face, and she realizes that he's not pissed at her at all. He loves her. She lets go of the handle and goes into free fall." - Snow Crash, Neal StephensonIt takes Raven a little while to find Y.T. again after all that. Maybe too long?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fancasting is Jason Momoa as Raven and Yolandi Visser as Y.T. - see my tumblr post here for visuals: http://whenimaunicorn.tumblr.com/post/155318337694/babys-on-fire-a-snow-crash-fic-above-is-my

The most irritating thing about being Uncle Enzo’s favorite, Y.T. decides, is that pooning CosaNostra Pizza cars isn’t even fun anymore. Her reputation spread after the whole Raft thing. Y.T. is not officially a member of the Mafia yet, (Uncle Enzo wants her to stay home and finish high school first) but all the members of their organization seem to know who she is, and they’ve started treating her like a goddamned VIP. These deliverators practically pull their pants down to let her poon their metal asses; sometimes they even sacrifice precious time from their 30-minutes-or-less to deviate from their routes and take her closer to where she’s trying to go. It’s enough to make any self-respecting Kourier sick. Those speeding pizza mobiles are usually the best, and the most difficult, to hitch a ride on. The Mafia has taken all the fun out of that.

Still, Y.T. is skating along behind one if their shiny black cars now, on her way to pick up her next delivery. Sometimes an easy ride is just fine. She hears the deep rumble of a motorcycle is coming up behind her. Y.T. does not turn around. She stopped checking out motorcycles a long time ago. There’s never anyone interesting riding them.

Sometimes Y.T. wonders if that’s the other reason the CosaNostra drivers always seem to be looking out for her. She figures Hiro must have told Uncle Enzo the story of her date with Raven, because one time Uncle Enzo sat her down and tried to have a Serious Talk about how opening up about traumas can help you get over them. Like Raven had raped her or something. Bullshit. She cut Uncle Enzo off before he could ask too many questions. She didn’t want to think about it that hard.

Y.T. doesn’t care about Raven. He didn't affect her. Y.T. has had a ton of boyfriends since then. At least three and a half. It’s been a long time; she’s turned seventeen, a legal adult in her Burbclave and everything. Raven is ancient history.

And yet… no one has ever made her even close to as horny as Raven did. Sometimes she has to pretend her boyfriend is him to even get off. But she is _done_ wondering every time she hears a motorcycle approaching, thinking maybe it’s Raven coming to grab her again. She’s always wrong. And Y.T. hates that feeling, when she looks over and it’s just some asshole minding his own business, or even worse a guy who thinks he’s hot shit, thinks she’s admiring his edgy style or impressed by the hog between his legs, when Raven could rip any one of them in half without even breaking a sweat.

The window of the pizza mobile rolls down, and the driver’s hand extends, points left, then right. This deliverator is actually asking her which way she wants to go. It’s too much. She almost poons a passing bimbo box just on principle. She reels in up to his bumper, then realizes she does not have any sarcastic stickers appropriate to this situation. And her destination is all the way on the other side of town. “Just keep driving, smart-ass,” she shouts, then feeds herself back out again. She’ll catch a ride with someone else if this guy isn’t going far enough.

The rumble of the motorcycle is getting louder; he’s pulling up in the lane next to Y.T. now. And doesn’t pass. Great, this asshole wants her attention. Y.T. won’t look at him. All she can tell from the corner of her eye is that the bike is a huge black blob with a huge black blob for a rider. Bigger than a normal person should be. Like mutant big.

Shit.

Y.T. feels all the blood in her body draining toward her toes as she turns her head. It is definitely Raven. After all this time. His massive arms are stretched up to the handlebars of the chopper, his long black hair is streaming behind him. He’s grinning at her.

Y.T. shouts the first smartass thing that comes to mind. “Where’s your nuke?” Hiro had told her he carried one in the sidecar of his bike the last time he was in LA.

Raven shrugs, flutters his hand to the ether. Could be anywhere. He veers his bike closer to her, extends one meaty hand.

Is he crazy? Y.T. leans on her plank and swings away from him, out into the next lane of traffic.

Raven frowns, like he’s confused. He shows her his palm, fingers spread wide. Signaling he won’t grab at her again.

Y.T. lets herself swing back into Raven’s lane, magnapoon still anchoring her to the CosaNostra vehicle they’re following.

“What are you doing here?” she calls.

“Came to get you,” he replies.

Y.T.’s heart flutters, the last gasp of the stupid little girl that had been longing for Raven to show up and say that. But it had been over a year since she had last seen him. He’s an asshole. Besides, the same day they had their date, he had tried to kill both her partner and Uncle Enzo. “Fuck off,” she spat at him, “I’ve moved on.”

“I tried to send you a message from the hospital. Your friend Hiro made you pretty hard to track down,” Raven said. They were sharing the lane now, Y.T. drifting closer to his bike so he was easier to hear. “Once I could travel again, I took care of some things, then I came looking for you. Knew you had to be near LA, but there’s a lot of people around here.”

“Hiro’s not the only one you should worry about,” Y.T. says. “Uncle Enzo’s pretty protective.” She nods to the Deliverator they’re following. “This guy’s probably on the phone with him already,” she bluffs. For reasons unknown to herself, even as she’s saying that she’s demagnetizing the poon and latching onto a bimbo box that’s actually going slower than they are. She waves at the mom in the driver’s seat as she drifts alongside, then behind it, blocking her line of sight on the CosaNostra car.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” Raven comments when he pulls back up alongside her, as soon as her swing stabilizes. “I told you, I never lose a girlfriend.”

“We’re not together anymore,” Y.T. shoots back.

“Okay,” Raven agrees. “Let’s have another date.”

“I’m working right now,” she tries. It sounds lame even to her.

Raven smiles. “So take a break.”

He’s drifting closer to her in the lane. He’s going to try something in a minute. Y.T. reaches under her collar with her free hand and activates the self-defense system in her coverall, turning her spook gear onto the proximity rather than voice-activated setting. On the Raft all this stuff got taken away and Raven was able to manhandle her however he liked; this time he was about to be in for a rude awakening.

Raven suddenly leans over, arm outstretched, like he’s a marauding barbarian who’s just going to scoop Y.T. up over his shoulder. Instead, a few thousand volts of electricity shock him and he careens across a few lanes, looking like he’s about to fall off his bike. Y.T. smiles smugly and starts looking for a faster car to poon.

Inconceivably, Raven comes riding back up alongside her a few moments later. “That tickled.”

Fucking mutants. She hits another hidden dial that increases the voltage. “Want some more? Touch me again.”

“You wear a lot of defensive gear on your body,” Raven says. Y.T. blushes, thinking of the incident with the dentata. “You get a lot of trouble with people trying to touch you?”

Y.T. arches her eyebrow and fixes Raven with her most sarcastic look. “You mean like right now?”

Raven smiles. “Nah, this is different. For you and me, this is just foreplay.”

Y.T. feels that creeping heat between her legs again, but she has already spotted the empty car carrier they’re overtaking in the next lane over, envisioning in a flash her next move toward escape. Instead of responding to Raven she points her plank toward her target and taps the MaxAir button she had installed on it a few months ago. The smartwheels push off the pavement in careful sync with her speed and the road conditions, and she and her plank make a nice arcing jump onto the back of the car carrier’s ramp. She had detached the poon’s electromagnet mid-jump, and now she’s free to ride right up the length of the trailer, smartwheels adjusting seamlessly to the gap-filled ramp. She kicks a few times to build speed, and when she emerges up over the top of the cab she’s going fast enough to sail right out over the front and land with only the tiniest jolt behind a nice Jag and clamp on. She turns and gives a sweet-little-girl smile to the truck driver behind her, who looks like he’s having about three simultaneous heart attacks.

She hears the roar of the motorcycle again, lets Raven catch up.

“You surf well.”

“I told you!”

“You’ll be a natural when we get you in a kayak.”

Y.T. makes a face. The very idea of the ocean gives her the creeps. Anything could be in there. Her exit’s coming up anyway. “Keep dreaming,” she calls to Raven, then cuts hard to the right, until she’s almost parallel to the ground. She blows him a kiss as she disappears sideways underneath a semi trailer. She rights herself on the other side just in time to zip between cars and roll down the off-ramp, cool as you please. Raven will have to get off at the next exit if he wants to try and follow her now, and that’s over a mile down the road. Y.T. will be long gone by then, inside the borders of a franchulate he won’t have the right IDs for. He didn’t even slow her delivery down.

*****

Y.T. thinks she’s free and clear, after finishing the rest of her work day without another sighting of Raven. She should probably drop by the Metaverse and let Hiro know his old friend is back in town, but she just doesn’t feel like it. She’s already in her pajamas, relaxing in her room listening to some killer trance music her friend recommended yesterday. Mom’s already in bed. Since that whole crazy religious brain hack scheme was exposed and done with, the Feds have her on a new project that doesn’t seem so taxing, but Mom still goes to bed ridiculously early. Not much rouses her once she’s down, but Y.T. has her headphones on anyway. All music sounds best when it’s so loud it’s making your eardrums tingle.

Y.T. just happens to be looking toward the window when a forehead inked with _Poor Impulse Control_ appears above the sill. Raven finds one more foothold and pulls himself up so his whole face comes into view, upper chest silhouetted against the indirect streetlights. Y.T. probably gasps, though she can’t hear herself over the bass throbbing in her ears. She pulls her headphones off, takes a few uncertain steps toward the window. It’s either that, or run from the room screaming. And Y.T.’s not that type.

He’s taken another play from her adolescent daydreams showing up like this, the ones she had back when she was still waiting for him to come and whisk her away again. “What the fuck, Raven?” she says.

“You don’t want another date with me?” he asks through the bulletproof glass of her high-security window. Sound actually carries through it much better than she would have expected.

“I don't know.” He’s making her words come out weak again. She knows she shouldn’t, but this set-up is straight out of a wet dream. No one would know, if she took him to bed again. And it was pretty great last time.

Raven’s on the same page. “We got interrupted last time. I didn't really get to have you.” His eyes are intense, like any minute they could laser a hole through that glass. “Why didn't you take that thing out first, anyway?”

Y.T. feels a shock of anxiety at that memory. She had been so frightened when she realized she accidentally drugged him with her dentata. “Forgot,” Y.T. says. “…are you mad about that?”

Raven grins at her. “Nah, I knew that’s all it was. I'll admit I was… surprised... but I was impressed too. My girl knows how to take care of herself.”

Y.T. nods. He seems really serious about her being his girlfriend. “Yeah. So, why aren’t you surrounded by Enforcers right now?” she asks, changing the subject. This Burbclave employed the private security force pretty much for the sole purpose of keeping vagabonds from peeping on their teenaged daughters like this.

“I cut this wire,” Raven says, holding up a severed grey cable. So much for the surveillance on her house.

“Smart,” Y.T. says, like she’s glad he did it.

Raven looks at her expectantly. Y.T. supposes the ball is in her court; he’s asked her out again, and she still hasn’t given him a real answer. She’s feeling too many things at once right now; she still doesn’t know what her answer is. “You took a long fucking time to find me.” First thing’s first: Y.T. is still mad.

The huge man hanging off the exterior wall of her house heaves a big sigh, like this is the first thing to tire him today. “I was hurt pretty bad. Then when I healed, I tried to go back to my old life, settle down.” He catches her eye. “But my little fishing village doesn’t have any women like you.”

It feels weird, to be called a woman. Y.T. doesn’t think of herself that way very often. “What am I like,” she barks out like it’s a challenge. She doesn’t remember him taking much time to get to know anything about her on their last date.

Y.T. likes it this way, Raven on the other side of bulletproof glass. She feels like she has room to breathe.

“Daring, resourceful, strong,” Raven lists for her. “I don’t know anyone else that would have, or could have, dropped out of a flying helicopter like you did. I think you might be a match for me,” he concludes.

This kind of honesty makes Y.T. uncomfortable. “Sap,” she accuses.

Raven just shrugs.

“Well, I had to go back to my boring old life too,” Y.T. retorts. “Twiddling my thumbs and wondering when something exciting might happen again.” She’s working herself up to a rant, but Raven interrupts her.

“Hey, let me in.”

Y.T. presses her lips together. “If I let you come in here, are you going to try to touch me again?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, nodding seriously.

Y.T. watches her hand move toward the latch. The sudden ache between her legs is changing her priorities. She rests her hand on the window lock, running one finger up and down the length of metal. “ _How_ are you gonna touch me?” she asks, not sure if she’s ready for an all-out assault like last time they were alone together.

Raven grunts. “…Nice?” he tries after a moment’s thought.

“Nice,” Y.T. echoes, still running her finger over the latch, teasing him, but trying to suggest something with her rhythm. “Last time was really hot and all, but I don’t want you just to throw me down and rip my panties off--”

“You don’t?” Raven growls. His eyes narrow with dark promises, and he’s smiling at her like a cartoon wolf. Like he’s just going to eat her up.

Y.T. ignores the sudden weakness in her knees. “ _If_ I let you in, I don’t even know if I want to go all the way tonight.”

Raven’s brow creases. “You did last time, didn’t you?”

Y.T. shifts. “The Raft was special circumstances. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Now you’re at my house, I want to take it slower.” She looks at him pointedly. “That gonna be a problem?”

The tattoo on his forehead would say yes. But Raven shakes his head slowly. “No problem. However you want it.”

Y.T. frowns at him. “Really? Cuz you seemed pretty focused on that one thing, last time.”

Raven waves his hand expansively. “The Raft was special circumstances,” he says, echoing her. “I was going to war the next day. Let me in, baby.”

Y.T. contemplates the latch a moment longer, then pops it quickly, tired of thinking so hard. As soon as she works the windowpane up a centimeter, his fingers are digging under from the other side, throwing it up. Y.T. steps back as Raven climbs into her room.

He is impossibly large in here. She feels like he’s blotting out the light, dressed in all black with that curtain of dark hair falling around his face. She realizes he’s shaved off the stupid thin moustache. He looks infinitely hotter without it.

“Take your shoes off,” Y.T. orders him. She has no idea why she’s said it, other than it’s always been Mom’s rule. She’s never given a shit about that rule herself.

Raven nods at her with an indulgent smile and bends down to unlace his boots. She offers him the desk chair and then sits down on the end of her bed, a little twin that juts out into the center of the room. She kinda wishes she had cleaned up a little, at least made the bed, but fuck, she wasn’t expecting midnight visitors.

Raven is just silently working his boots off in the middle of her childish pink bedroom. Y.T. realizes her heart is going about 70 miles per hour. She’s nervous. When was the last time she ever felt nervous? It’s kind of fun.

“We _were_ at war,” she blurts out, continuing their earlier conversation. “Turned out we were enemies. Are we still enemies?” The fire revving up in her gut, and in her cunt, doesn’t want her to think about that, but now she’s thinking about that.

Raven looks up at her from under his brow, catching her eyes intently. “I never meant you any kind of harm. As for what sides we were on, I didn’t figure that out until later, and it’s all over now. I don’t work for any of them anymore. I’m just riding the waves again.”

“Do you still want to nuke America?” she has to ask. It would have been a laughable concept if Hiro hadn’t told her that Raven had actually been in possession of a nuclear weapon once.

Raven shrugs. “If the opportunity came up again, who knows,” he says. “But I’ve got no plans.” He drops his second boot on the ground. “Come over here.”

Y.T. feels a thrill flash from her crotch all the way up to her face. She stands up. Raven has both feet planted on the ground, arms open to draw her onto his lap. She takes the few steps crossing over to him slowly, trying to think of something cool to say. She feels a stupid grin spreading over her face that she hopes looks sexy. Raven is smiling too. She stops and just sways a little, standing between his knees. He’s so huge that even sitting, his face is even with her chest. “Now what?” she asks, though she knows what he wants.

“Now I touch you, nicely,” Raven responds, and reaches out with both hands. Y.T. is dressed for bed, wearing little cotton shorts and a t-shirt that says “whatever” on it under a smiley face with x’s for eyes. Not the totally sick black dress she wears in her fantasies about him, but this will have to do. Her breath hitches as he runs his palms over the sides of her hips, slides them up her sides and down again. His fingers almost meet in the small of her back.

Just like last time, Raven’s hands feel crazy warm. He uses them to pull her down so she’s sitting on one of his massive thighs. Y.T. almost feels dizzy as he touches her face, palm cupping her cheek while his fingers curl around the back of her head. She can’t figure out the look on his face as he studies her for a moment. Then he pulls her down into him, lips melting against hers. He’s moving slowly, like he doesn’t want to scare her, but Y.T. can feel his eagerness in the tension of his hands, the way he pulls her body flush against his. His tongue pushes into her mouth after a moment, swirls against hers enthusiastically when she opens up to let him in. One of his hands is squeezing her ass rhythmically. 

The computer chirps behind them – someone has sent Y.T. a message. Things are getting pretty hot and heavy; this as a convenient excuse to slow down for a minute. Y.T. pulls away from Raven’s face, lips already feeling puffy from his insistent pressure. She gives him a shy smile and then twists around his body to check out her computer screen. The message is from Uncle Enzo: “Do your uncle a favor and stay in tonight, ok? I’ll explain tomorrow.”

Y.T. blushes just a little; she has a very good guess what, or rather who, her protective “uncle” is talking about. And oops, she’s definitely letting him down right now. Raven is reading over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Uncle Enzo, I’ll keep her home all night,” he says to the screen. Then he’s lacing his fingers through hers and nipping at Y.T.’s earlobe.

“I better answer or he’ll worry,” Y.T. says, pulling her hands out of Raven’s grip and reaching for the keyboard. She wonders why Uncle Enzo never set up some kind of coded distress signal for her. Why was she wondering that right now? If she wanted Raven out she would tell him to get the fuck out. His fingertips are tickling her neck as she’s deciding what to type. Raven bites into the side of her neck, growling under his breath. He releases his jaw just before it really starts to hurt. “OK,” Y.T. types the two characters in a rush, sending the message off and then swiveling back around in Raven’s lap. His mouth is pressed against hers again before she can even take a breath.

Y.T. can still barely believe that he’s here, tangling his fingers in her hair, other hand roaming over the bare skin of her legs. He’s different than she remembers. Last time their connection was explosive, but he was using her for her body, and she was just happy not to be bored anymore. This time Raven is kissing her like he’s trying to get to know her, savoring her lips, exploring her slowly. She knew she saw him falling in love with her through the window of that helicopter.

She feels Raven’s hands digging under the back of her thighs, then he’s lifting her, depositing her on the bed. He pushes her back gently yet insistently, laying down alongside her. Things feel like they’re moving very fast again, as Raven rolls half on top of her and starts working his hand up under her shirt. Y.T. thinks maybe she should remind him to slow down and then his hot hand closes over her left tit, lifting and kneading the sensitive flesh. All words are forgotten and she shoves her tongue down his throat.

She’s alternately arching her back and grinding her crotch against Raven’s hip when she hears her computer chirp again. “I’d better check that,” her mouth says before checking in with the wishes of her body. She feels all warm and fuzzy as Raven rolls off far enough for Y.T. to slide out from under him and cross the tiny room to her desk again. She puts one knee on the chair and then bends at the waist to lean over the screen, giving Raven something to look at while she deals with their latest interruption.

Hiro’s message is more specific than Uncle Enzo’s had been: “I caught a tip that someone fitting Raven’s description was seen in L.A. today. Not sure what he’s up to, but take care of yourself, ok?” Y.T. has trouble reading the rest of the message because Raven has come up behind her; his hand is under her shirt again and he has just flicked her nipple with his thumb. She feels his other hand creeping up inside the hem of her short little pajama pants. She bats him away from between her legs, then immediately wishes she hadn’t. She wants his hands right there, maybe more than anything else right now. She sends Hiro the same two letters Uncle Enzo got from her, which should be enough to keep both of them from bothering her again until tomorrow.

Y.T. backs away from Raven with a smirk and climbs up onto her bed. She comes up on her knees at the foot, juts her hips out at what she hopes is a sexy angle, and beckons him closer. Raven’s hands start at her ass and slide up the sides of her ribs, under her t-shirt and over her boobs. When he pinches both her nipples at once she moans into his mouth, rakes her fingernails over his shoulders. He pushes her down onto the bed, but remains standing himself. One hand is playing with his belt buckle as he looks down at her.

Raven had been hot enough when he was just looking at her like a cute piece of ass, when he hadn’t even bothered to ask her _name._ But this time it was like he was really trying to see her _._ He had _chosen_ her, and spent months trying to find her again…

“We can't have sex in here,” Y.T. tells him before he starts taking his pants off.

“Why not?”

“My mom's gonna hear.”

“We’ll be quiet.”

“That was pretty impossible last time.”

“I could gag you first,” Raven offers.

For a second, the idea sounds insanely hot. But Y.T. is not going to get that freaky on the second date. Besides, what are the odds he’s so good he makes her scream again?

“I’ll turn on some music. Then she’ll probably just ignore the sounds.” Y.T. rolls off the bed again, heads back over to turn on the speakers.

Raven catches her as she tries to walk past him. “You keep finding reasons to get up. Are you sure you want to be doing this?”

Y.T. pauses, doesn’t look up at him as she thinks about the question. She’s not used to being asked something like that when she’s this horny. “Fuck yeah I do,” she blurts as she feels some kind of tension melt in her chest. The fact that he would even ask has made this whole thing feel better. She looks up at him and his eyes are as warm as his hands.

“Good,” he grunts, and he kisses her soundly one more time before he lets her go unplug her headphones and fill the room with hypnotic electric beats. Y.T. has always been a little bit embarrassed when her mom can hear the sex noises they use in this style of music all the time, but this time she’s grateful for the cover. Judging by the look in Raven’s eye, things are about to get noisy.

When Y.T. turns back around, Raven sweeps her up and throws her back down on the bed. His hands are running up and down her legs, then he’s kissing her thighs and running his hot palm up and down the tiny bit of fabric covering her pussy. Y.T. throws her head back and pushes her hipbone into his hand.

“You sure you don’t have any surprises down here for me tonight?” Raven rumbles against her skin. “I think I’d better check it out more closely this time.” Then he’s tugging her shorts and underwear off all at once, and settling back down between her legs so she can’t close them.

Y.T. has never felt like a guy was really looking at her pussy before. It feels terribly embarrassing and terribly erotic at the same time. Raven licks his fingers and drags them between her lips, slowly spreading her. He rolls his knuckle over her clit, making her shiver, then his thumb is pressing at her entrance, working his way in slowly. He’s making soft swirls around her inner walls and Y.T. is breathing like she can’t get enough air. This is already better than her last boyfriend could ever do.

“Seems clear,” Raven teases, “no booby-traps this time.” He bends down to lick her clit without removing his hand from inside her. Y.T. moans and thrusts herself toward him. Raven responds to her eagerness by sucking on her and rubbing his thumb over and over a spot that makes her feel like her whole body is about to fall apart. Everything goes rigid and she’s keening; it feels impossible to be quiet. Raven’s pace is steady and merciless. She grabs her pillow and stuffs it into her own face, squeezing with both hands as she screams out her orgasm into the feathers.

“I like how easily you come,” Raven tells her as he disengages himself slowly, climbing up next to her on the bed as she slides the pillow off her face and starts catching her breath. “How many of those do you think you can do?”

Is this guy fucking serious? Y.T. looks up at him, just starting to learn how to move again. “I don’t know, how good do you fuck?” she challenges him. No one has ever made her come more than once, but no one she’s been with has ever really tried, if she thinks about it. Her pussy feels hot and sensitive and absolutely ready for more.

Raven grins at her like this is the stupidest question anyone has ever asked him. “Ready to find out?” he responds, loosening his belt.

Y.T. is so ready for this. She reaches out to his belt buckle with both hands. Guys love it when you undo their pants for them. Raven leans back on his elbows, watches her work with that kind of stupid look people get when they’re really horny. It doesn’t look bad on him at all.

When Y.T. has gotten his fly open she pauses, lays her hand slowly onto the hardness just behind the thin cotton of his boxers. Raven groans. “Baby, don’t tease me,” he protests, shoving his pants down himself. Y.T. just lets her palm drag slowly over him. She’s relieved to find that his cock isn’t as oversized as the rest of him; maybe they won’t have to be too careful. Y.T. doesn’t believe that good sex should ever be careful.

Now Raven is reaching up and peeling her shirt off of her. Naked time. Y.T. kind of wishes she’d turned down the light in her room. She knows she’s got a decent body, but it still feels weird. Being seen for the first time. Second time? Her clothes were kind of off in that blur of passion on the Raft. Raven sits up, kisses her almost sweetly before shrugging his own shirt off too. Now all that’s left are his boxers, still trapped under her hand on his cock.

“Are you ready?” Raven murmurs into her ear. She grabs his waistband, pulls it down, because she figures that’s what she’s supposed to do.

Raven slips his underwear the rest of the way off and then pulls her over his lap. He’s sitting up, and now they’re face to face. Y.T. balances up on her knees, holding her body away from his. The look in his eyes is strange. She’s sure now that nobody has ever been in love with her before this guy. His gaze is soft and intense at the same time. It’s Raven so it’s a possessive look, but it’s like he’s thinking I own _you,_ yeah you, Y.T. you. Like he’s really looking at her, not just some hot piece of ass. He’s running both his hands through her hair, like they’re in a dumb romantic movie and she’s his leading lady.

“Are you going to fuck me already?” she asks, eager to get the mushy part over with.

Raven flashes her a wicked grin and reaches down to line himself up. Y.T. feels his blunt head pushing on her pussy and then he’s sliding inside because she’s dropping herself down onto him. She forgot to lick him first so it’s slow going, but she’s in control of the pace as she sinks down and closes her eyes to feel every delicious inch pressing into her.

When she gets to the end there’s only a little ache. She’s glad, it means he fits and once they warm up it won’t hurt at all. Raven winds his fingers through the hair at the back of her head and tugs just a little, getting her to open her eyes. He gives her that cartoon wolf grin again and asks, “Are you ready?”

Y.T. makes an exasperated noise. “You’re already _in_ me, of fucking course I’m ready!” But she feels herself clench around him; he’s looking at her like he’s about to give her more than she can handle.

Raven moves both hands to her ass and leans back a little. He grabs hold in a way that spreads her out further, then starts pulling her back and forth across his hips, sliding her up and down the length of his cock. It feels amazing. After a few strokes he starts thrusting his hips into the speeding rhythm, and the intensity just about triples. Raven throws his head back and lets out a deep, satisfied moan. He increases the pace and her tits start to bounce.

Y.T. doesn’t have to do anything. She’s on top but she’s just bouncing like a toy, and she suddenly feels like she understands the phrase “fuckdoll.” In fact, it’s her new favorite word. Raven is growling like a wild animal and when she looks down she’s captivated by the sight of his abs rolling under his skin as he pounds himself into her. Y.T. is so close to coming again, she just needs one more thing. Her hand creeps down to find her clit.

“Oh, that is so fucking hot, baby,” Raven moans when he notices what she’s doing. “I want you to come all over my dick.”

Y.T. closes her eyes and concentrates. The pressure is building strong now, under her fingers, around his relentless cock, surging up behind her tits and pressing against the back of her eyelids. Then it blows and she’s clenching her teeth to stay quiet, making a strangulated moan like Raven is killing her. Maybe he is.

When she starts to sag, rush fading, Raven lifts Y.T. off of him and deposits her face-down on the bed. “That felt so good, baby,” he says, voice low and urgent. “You just relax now.” Then he’s climbing up on the bed straddling her ass and working himself in between her legs again. Y.T. is nervous for a second that he’s going to try and go in the other hole, but his slicked-up fingers find her pussy and guide his cock back in gently. Y.T. takes him at his word and lays still, flat on her belly, stretched out and comfortable while he finds his best angle to keep fucking her.

Raven pounds himself into her for a few more minutes, hands buried in the flesh of her asscheeks. It feels surprisingly good even though Y.T. is pretty sure she’s not getting ready to come again. She just flat-out likes this, Raven inside her, taking what he needs to get off. When he groans against her ear and tries to grind her into the floor as he’s coming, she doesn’t even find it annoying.

At least he doesn’t collapse on top of her this time. Raven rolls to his side when he’s done spasming inside her, one hand idly stroking her back as he catches his breath. He’s still crazy warm.

After a minute Y.T. thinks maybe Raven starts to say something, but she doesn’t really care. She’s already drifting off to sleep. “Are you still here?” she mutters irritably, trying not to wake up any more than she has to. “We’re all done, time to get the fuck out of my house.”

 


End file.
